Sonic Holidays: Festa a confusões
by Tina.Kisa
Summary: Haverá um baile a fantasias na casa do presidente e todos foram convidados. Amy vê isso como uma oportunidade perfeita para dançar com Sonic a noite toda. Mas isso dará certo? E quanto aos outros? A resposta é: muita confusão! "A confusões": "a fantasias


5 de Fevereiro, Station Square às 10:00 am 

- Sonic, Sonic!

Amy tirava o ouriço de seu relaxo, o qual cai da janela após ter levado um susto. Ele massageava sua cabeça quando Amy lhe aproxima um papel, o qual ele pega e começa a ler.

- O que é isso?

- É um convite para um baile a fantasias na residência do presidente, e todos nós fomos convidados! Não é o máximo?

- Baile a fantasias? Mas...

- Ah, Sonic! – Amy abraça o ouriço pelo pescoço. – É claro que nós vamos não é?

- Nós? Vocês podem ir, já eu...

- Lógico que você vai! Dançaremos a noite toda!

- Aii...

- Então é isso? Eles mal nos conhecem e já vão nos convidando? – dizia Jet. – E se eu não quiser ir?

- Ora, e por que não ir? – Wave, assim como Storm e seu chefe, estava na parte superior de um edifício, lendo seus convites. – Eu vou!

- Sério?

- Sim, você não quer ir?

- Ah, não sei se irei.

- Humh... Quer saber? Eu acho que isso é porque você pensa que se o Sonic estiver lá...

- Não diga bobagens! Sabe muito bem que eu não tenho inveja daqueles que são menos que eu.

- O que quer dizer que nada lhe impede de ir a esta festa.

Jet olha para Storm,como quem pede respostas.

- Er... Anh... A decisão é de vocês!

- Então está bem, nós iremos!

"Eba, eu sempre consigo o que quero!"

- Mas e esse negócio de fantasias? – Jet indaga.

- Eu já sei com qual eu vou.

- Qual?

- Pirata! – ela faz pose, fingindo já estar fantasiada.

- Pirata? Wave pare de usar desculpas para os adjetivos ladra e trapaceira.

"Como ele descobriu?" – a pose se acabava, fazendo a andorinha ficar constrangida.

- E você Storm? – a águia indaga.

- Eu? Er... Quais as minhas opções?

Jet olha para Wave.

- Hã? Ei, por que eu?!

- Você é a única que sabe disso até agora.

- Então está bem! Darei-lhes algumas dicas. – ela cruza os braços. – Vocês podem ir de algum outro animal, algum objeto (se quiserem dar uma de idiotas), personagens históricos, da realeza (como o presidente)...

- Realeza? – Storm se levanta. – Então serei um príncipe!

"Não se enxerga mesmo". – a andorinha pensa.

- Se você é um príncipe, então eu serei um rei!

"E eu achando que era só o Storm..."

- O que acha Wave?

- Huh! Pra mim tanto faz. Se vocês querem mesmo ser "formais", á vontade!

- Formais? Tem razão. – alguns segundos depois... – Então já sei!

- O quê? – os dois perguntam.

- Se você é uma pirata, eu serei o capitão, com perna de pau e tudo! – Jet também fazia pose, enquanto por trás dele uma andorinha ficava vermelha de raiva.

- E eu? – Storm indaga.

- Ahn... Acho que você não serve para papagaio, não é? – Jet responde.

- O que achou disso, Shadow? – uma morcega dizia ao se olhar em um improvisado espelho.

- Você vai, não é?

- Vou sim!Você, não?

- Não sei, talvez.

- Hum... O que acha de "coelhinha playboy"?

- Está falando sério?

- Não vejo problema se eu não exagerar muito. –ela se vira para o ouriço, com as mãos na cintura. – Você acha?

- Er... Não! Mas...

- Mas o quê? – ela começava a se irritar.

-... Você é uma MORCEGA.

- Não faz mal algum. Aliás, onde está aquele robô?

- Não sei. Deve ter ido ao Tails para uns reparos.

- O que acha da minha fantasia, Knuckles?

Tails e o echidna estavam no laboratório do raposo, que dava os últimos reparos em um robô.

- Fantasia? Não vejo nada.

- Esta roupa branca, não lhe diz nada?

- Você vai de cientista?

- Huhum!

- Tails, pra isso não precisa de fantasia. Está estampado na sua cara que você é um!

- Sério?!

- É claro! E o que você está fazendo com o Omega?

- Ah, é que ele também recebeu o convite (estranho,não?), e eu estou dando uns reparos na aparência. Veja. – Tails vira o robô para Knucles, que cai de costas do banco. – Tão ruim assim?

- Você "fantasiou" ele de Eggman!

- Posso ver? – o robô indaga, mesmo sem prestar atenção em Knuckles.

- Claro! – Tails lhe mostra um espelho, no qual Omega atira rapidamente.

- Alvo identificado! Destruir??? Desapareceu?

- Acho que terei que mudar o programa também...

- Já decidiu qual fantasia vai usar, senhor Big?

Cream e Cheese estavam na cozinha preparando um lanche enquanto Big estava bebendo seu leite de todo dia.

- Acho que já. Eu irei de pescador, e o Frog vai de peixe!

- Guibi!

"Peixe? Espero que o Big saiba reconhece-lo..."

- E você, senhorita Cream?

- Eu? Ah, ainda não tenho certeza,mas acho que eu irei de garçonete.

- Garçonete? Puxa, que legal...

- Achou?

- Sim. E o Cheese também vai?

- Huhum. Ele será tipo de um ajudante, que anota os pedidos!

- Chao!

- Anh... Qual escolher?

Tikal estava toda indecisa na loja de fantasias, é quando Rouge aparece por traz dela.

- Você também foi convidada?

Tikal se vira.

- Ah, olá Rouge. Er… vou! Você vai?

- Hum! Acho que todos fomos. Já sabe o que vai usar?

- Er... Sabe, eu...

- Vai de indígena? É, assim fica bem fácil!

- Não, não! Eu quero escolher uma BOA fantasia, o problema é que...

- Você não consegue, não é? – a echidna move a cabeça positivamente. – Hum! Como imaginei: você tem péssimo gosto para roupas. Eu sou mesmo a melhor!

- Que bom que você é a melhor porque... Bem... Eu estava pensando...

- Você quer que eu lhe ajude, não quer?

- Huhum.

- Ora, então por que não disse logo?!Venha, tenho uma fantasia perfeita!

Minutos depois...

- E então? O que acha?

Tikal olhava-se no espelho, desapontada, mas sem querer dizê-lo.

- É que... Sabe Rouge, esta é a roupa que você usa!

- Exatamente queridinha! Eu estou na moda, sabia?

- Anf! – a echidna suspira.

- Blaze, o que aconteceu com você?!

Silver grita ao ver a gata vestida num colan que cobria o corpo todo com uma máscara estilo bandida e as orelhas pretas.

- Credo Silver! Vai dizer que eu estou assim tão ruim?

- Você caiu no carvão?

- Ora, não seja tão besta! – ela lhe dá um tapa. – Esta é minha fantasia.

- "Sete anos de azar"?

- Claro que não! Mulher gato!

- Mulher? Você está mais para uma gata mesmo...

- Hum! Bem, mas e você?

- Eu? Hanh... Ainda não sei que vestir.

Blaze sorri de forma a ter tido uma idéia.

- EU sei.

Minutos depois...

- Essa fantasia... – Silver olhava para seu rabo pintado de marrom, luvas de cães e orelhas caídas (falsas, é claro).

- Se eu sou um gato, você pode ser um cachorro. Totó!

- Au au. – ele brinca, mas Blaze lhe arranha no rosto bruscamente.

- E não lata para mim, seu vira-lata!

- Escolhi a minha, pessoal. –Espio, que estava na loja de fantasias com Charmy e Vector, aparece na frente de seus dois amigos tipicamente vestido. – Zorro!

- Zorro? – Charmy indaga. – Acho que você deveria ser o Pierrô! Hahaha!!

- Hahaha!!! – Vector ri também.

- Huh! – o camaleão cruzava os braços. – Duvido que tenham conseguido algo melhor.

- Ah, mas nós conseguiremos! – Vector diz.

- Pra você Vector, só se for de "o todo poderoso"...

- Mas aí não seria uma fantasia!

- Huh! Convencido! Depois você diz que sou eu quem fica se gabando, Charmy.

- Só não falo que são irmãos porque são de espécies diferentes!

- E você? Do que vai? – o camaleão indaga.

- Ainda não sei. Sabe, eu estava pensando em ir de...

Enquanto os dois conversavam Vector estava distraído. Ele olhava para os lados, procurando algo, e tendo outra pessoa em pensamentos.

- O que será que a Vanilla vai estar vestindo?

- Vanilla, a senhora também foi convidada? – Cosmo ajudava Vanilla com as plantas, usando seus poderes e também fazendo arranjos.

- Sim Cosmo, e você?

- Fui! – ela sorri. – Isso não é legal?!

- Claro! – Vanilla olha para Cosmo, sorrindo. Mas, ao se lembrar de algo, olha para as plantas novamente e dessa vez tristonha. – Só não sei com que roupa ir...

- Eu também não sei. – a garota suspira, sentando-se de joelhos. – Algo me diz que diriam que eu mesma sou a fantasia...

- Ora Cosmo, não fique assim! Você é tão linda que se esta for a sua fantasia, será a mais bela.

- A senhora acha mesmo?

- É claro!

Cosmo sorri. – Ainda assim eu queria algo para não parecer que estou como em todo dia.

- Então eu tenho a idéia perfeita!

- Sério?!

- Sim.

- Qual?

- Hum... Acho que farei suspense por enquanto!

- Ah, tudo bem! Obrigada senhora Vanilla.

- Ora, de nada.

Cosmo olhava para Vanilla notando que, apesar de seu sorriso, a coelha não estava feliz.

- Eu acho que também tive uma idéia.

- Para a sua fantasia?

- Não, para a sua.

- Qual?

A garota se aproxima, cochichando algo no ouvido de Vanilla, que começava a ficar feliz.

5 de Fevereiro, Satation Square ás 7:00 pm

A festa já havia começado e várias pessoas vestidas de tudo quanto era tipo de fantasia dançavam num ritmo psay, ou simplesmente andavam por aí beliscando alguns doces e salgados. Outros, parados, apenas conversavam. Mas nossos amigos talvez fizessem algo mais.

- Ei Espio, então quer dizer que você realmente veio de zorro? – diz Vector.

- É, você não pode usar isso!

- Ah é? E por que não?

- Porque nós somos os três mosqueteiros, e sem você são apenas dois!

- E cai entre nós – Vector tocava no ombro do camaleão, aproximando-se de seu rosto, - Ninguém conhece os "dois mosqueteiros", o que quer dizer que não seremos famosos!

- Exatamente!

- Então... – Vector põe o chapéu em Espio, enquanto Charmy tirava a máscara e a capa, trocando-as por um uniforme e uma espada. Espio, apenas emburrado.

- Tcharam!

- Agora sim, está perf... – Vector olha pra frente, parando de falar e tirando sua fantasia, a qual jogava para Charmy. A razão era que Vanilla havia aparecido, e vestida de crocodila. – Ulalá!

Vector vai até seu encontro, desesperando Charmy.

- Ei, Vector, volte aqui!

Espio olha para Charmy, começando a trocar as fantasias.

- Se ele pode, eu também posso.

- Mas... Ei, voltem aqui! Argh! Por que sempre me deixam na mão?!

- Vejam só, um mosqueteiro solitário. Que gracinha!

- Hã? – Charmy olha para os lados, e ao ver aquela delicada abelha vestida de Rapunzel, logo se "apaixona", largando todas as fantasias que haviam lhe dado e indo testar seu cavalheirismo com a dama.

Enquanto os Chaotix se distraíam, Rouge entrava no salão vestindo um top brando e rosa e uma mini-saia de mesma cor, tendo na cabeça um arco com orelhas de coelho e preso na sai um pompom. Ela passa ao lado de Blaze (acompanhada por Silver), que olha para a morcega como se esta fosse repugnante.

- Nem vou dizer o que parece...

Rouge pára, dando a meia volta.

- O que você disse?

- Acho que você ouviu bem. – Blaze se aproximava, a encarando.

- Huh! Não sou eu quem está vestida nesta roupa só para mostrar a silhueta. Mesmo porque, ela é horrível!

- A silhueta ou a roupa. – Silver indaga.

- Silver!

- As duas!

- Ora, não sou eu quem está parecendo uma oferecida!

- Vai ver você é cega!

- Pois saiba que gatos enxergam muito bem!

- Não melhor que coelhos!

- Você é só um projeto disso! Isso aí não engana ninguém!

Knuckles observava a briga das duas, com expressão confusa. Ele olha para os lado, vendo Tikal (vestida de fada) e a puxando para dançar.

- Hã? Knuckles...

- Não diz nada, Tikal. Você estava sozinha, não estava?

- Huhum.

- Exatamente! Se a Rouge me vir sozinho, eu to perdido!

- Hah...

- Pois você quer mesmo se valorizar estando com esse CACHORRO?! – Rouge e Blaze ainda discutiam.

- Opa! – o ouriço reclama, mas não é ouvido.

- E você, que está desacompanhada?!

- Não estou não.

Rouge olha vitoriosa para Knuckles, se "desmontando toda" ao ver que seu meia-máscara estava dançando com OUTRA.

- KNUCKLES!!!

- Parece que nossos amigos estão arranjando muita encrenca.

Tails e Cosmo estavam jantando em, uma das mesas na varanda da casa. Era um jantar á luz de velas, e mesmo tendo visão para o salão, era um ótimo lugar para um encontro romântico.

- É mesmo! – Cosmo, que tinha de diferente apenas uma máscara verde muito brilhante com certas curvas que lembravam galhos de folhas, sorria.

- Olá, queridinha! – alguém se aproxima de Cosmo galantemente. Tails começava a ficar raivoso. – Sabia que plantas é o meu assunto preferido?

- SAI DE PERTO DELAAA!!!!!!!!!

Tails avança sobre ele ferozmente, e Cosmo apenas ria ao ver que seu raposo também havia arrumado confusões. Seu olhar se desvia para o salão, onde Cream estava sendo aborrecida.

- Ei, garçonete! Serve-me mais uns salgados? Hahaha! – o rapaz olhava para seus amigos, que também riam.

- Como é? – ela pergunta, gentilmente.

- É, fofa! Quero mais salgados!

- Então por que não vai pegar? – ela cruza os braços, mudando um pouco o tom de voz. Cheese faz o mesmo.

- Chao!

- Ué? Garçonete serve não? Hahaha!

- O que você disse?

- Shiiii...

- Parece que Cream está tendo problemas... – Big olhava para a coelha, que "sufocava" o rapaz.

- Quem é a garçonete, eim?!

- Mas afinal, eu tenho mais com o que me preocupar. Froooooooog!!!! Frooooooooog!!!

Big procurava seu sapo, ao olhar para o lado e ver Storm tentando engolir um peixe, o gato avança sobre ele tentando tirar-lhe sua "refeição".

- Me devolve o Frog!

- Me deixa comer em paz!

- Não coma o Frog!

- É, aprece que a festa está endoidando todo mundo. – Wave e Jet apenas observavam tudo de longe.

- É sim. – Jet tomava o último gole da bebida, pondo o copo no balcão e se levantando. – Eu já volto.

Pouco tempo antes de Jet voltar, Wave ouve alguém gritar:

- Ei policiais, a pirataria está pra lá!

- O quê?!

- Ei Wave, com calma! – Jet se aproximava. – Está nervosa por quê?

- Você não sabe o que aquele... Aquele... Argh! O que ele disse!

- O quê?

Minutos depois...

- Era só brincadeira, calma pessoal! – ele corria desesperado, tentando escapar de duas aves raivosas e seus extreme gears.

Mesmo com essa confusões todas ainda haviam aqueles que estavam mais calmos. Um ouriço, por exemplo, que acabava de entrar. Ele vestia um smocker e sua máscara vermelha cobria apenas os olhos. Perdido, ele olha para os lados, e logo é recebido.

- Ah, Sonic! Que bom que você chegou!

Amy puxa o ouriço pelo braço, o levando para a pista de dança, onde o dijei já punha um som mais calmo. Sem dizer mais nada, a princesa de vestido brando (o qual era coberto por um véu rosa brilhante) começa a dançar com o ouriço, que parecia estar um pouco confuso.

- Você demorou pra vir Sonic.

- Ah... É?

- Huhum.

- Ahn... – ele estava sem saber o que dizer. – Desculpe.

- Ah, o que importa agora é que você está aqui! – Amy põe a cabeça no ombro dele, fazendo-o ficar mais encabulado ainda. Não querendo chatear a ouriça, ele decide por aceitar aquela dança.

De repente todos param de dançar, dando a pista para o casal e admirando a harmonia com a qual dançavam. Seres do mesmo mundo que o deles param o que estavam fazendo, os olhando espantados, não crendo no que viam.

- Sonic?!

Amy dançava apaixonadamente, não percebendo qualquer movimento ao seu redor; o único que notava era o ouriço. Ela olhava para os olhos dele, vendo neles amor e ternura, mas tal momento é quebrado.

- I've got the power! – Eggman, fantaseado de músico, aparece "dando" um show no palco, show que irrita Amy. Ela saca seu martelo.

- Ora, seu estraga praz...

-Amy. – o ouriço toca no ombro dela, fazendo-a parar imediatamente. –Não fique assim, só estragaria a noite.

- Hanm... – corações tomam conta dos olhos dela, e Amy só pôde pensar em virar-se e voltar a dançar.

A música foi mudada rapidamente, e Amy dançou até o fim da festa, tendo em seus pensamentos apenas aquele ouriço.

Voltando para casa Amy vai correndo tirar suas satisfações com Sonic, que estava na sacada. Ela chega por trás, abraçando o ouriço.

- Ai, Sonic! A noite foi incrível!

- Que bom que você gostou Amy, mas não me sufoca!

- Não sabia que você dançava tão bem.

- O quê?

- Ahan! Não diga que não, seu bobinho!

- Mas eu não... Credo, por que a Rouge está usando aquela roupa?

- Ei, não troque de...

Amy olha para frente e vê que no prédio vizinho Rouge conversava com alguém. Esse alguém tira a máscara de vermelho brilhante, revelando ser Shadow.

- O quê...?? – Amy olha para Sonic. – Não era... Você... Sonic?

- Eu não fui á festa, Amy.

- E posso saber o por quê?

Amy já largara Sonic, sacando o martelo e o ba5tendom de leve na mão, impacientemente. O ouriço põe suas duas mãos á sua frente, andando para traz lentamente.

- Não precisa disso Amy...

Segundos depois...

- Eu disse pra você ir! Por que você não foi?!

- Calma Amy!

O martelo continuava sacado, Amy e Sonic corriam pra lá e pra cá. Foi assim que a noite terminou para os dois ouriços.


End file.
